Cut Man
Cut Man (カットマン Kattoman) is a Robot Master created by Dr. Light to be a timber-felling robot. Cut Man debuted in the first Mega Man game, where he was reprogrammed by Dr. Wily to help him conquer the world. His Special Weapon is the Rolling Cutter, an extremely sharp circular pair of scissor-like blades that can be thrown like boomerangs to attack from a distance. They are made of highly resistant "ceramic titanium", allowing them to slice through most materials effectively. Cut Man was designed with a lightweight chassis that grants him fast and agile movement, even in strong rain and wind, as well as the ability to jump against horizontal surfaces to reach great heights. Cut Man has been known to be highly well-aware of his surroundings and is very cunning. He is also very stubborn and has a tendency to not listen to others. He likes kirie and haircuts, and has been known to be extremely bad at the game rock-paper-scissors. CD Data Appearances ''Mega Man/Mega Man Powered Up'' Cut Man will walk towards Mega Man and try to jump on him if he is on top of the blocks that Super Arm can throw. If Cut Man is hit, he will throw his Rolling Cutter. Sometimes he throws Rolling Cutter without needing to get hit. Remember that the Rolling Cutter can fly back to Cut Man and he can still walk around after throwing it. He can also throw the Rolling Cutter in mid-air. In Mega Man Powered Up, Cut Man has the personality of a kind-hearted, yet naive child, seen showing reluctance to fight and instead trying to convince his brothers to come back with him through words. He is also seen as quite gullible, one major example being that he could not see that Mega Man? was a fake (who later admitted it himself, saying "You're not the sharpest pair in the drawer, huh?"). Cut Man is found to be somewhat formal as he addresses other robots as "Mr." or "Ms." (either this or it shows that his A.I. age is younger). Similarly, the reason why he fought Mega Man in the main game is because he was led to believe by Wily that Mega Man had indeed turned to evil. As a boss, Cut Man fights in a similar way to the first game, but he also has an additional attack where his Rolling Cutter grows to cover a wider area. This new attack is only used when he loses half of his energy in Normal difficult, and he can use it anytime in Hard. If Mega Man defeats Cut Man using only the Mega Buster, he becomes available as a playable character. As a playable character, Cut Man can throw two Rolling Cutters at a same time (whilst Mega Man can only throw one), and he has the additional ability to wall-jump against any vertical surface (except ice, which causes him to slip), in order to reach high places. ''Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge'' Cut Man is one of the four bosses available in the beginning of the game. He fights in a similar way from his first appearance in Mega Man. ''Mega Man 8'' In the Sega Saturn version of Mega Man 8, Cut Man, alongside Wood Man, is a hidden/ mini-boss in the intro stage of the second half of the game. Winning grants Mega Man a Bolt (relocated in the PSX version), and he is never fought again. As well as taking more damage from the Mega Buster than most other Robot Masters in the game (except Tengu Man), he is weak to the Mega Ball, Flame Sword, Thunder Claw, Ice Wave and Water Balloon. ''Mega Man X8'' Cut Man appears once more as a miniboss, this time in a Mega Man X game. He is a hidden miniboss who appears in Optic Sunflower's stage, but only under certain conditions, which varies depending on what console you're playing the game on. Cut Man's fighting style in this game is identical to how it is in Mega Man, but he only has 16 HP so he should be somewhat easier to defeat in this game. Here he is weak to Gigabolt Man-o-War's weapons (Thunder Dancer, Raikousen, and Plasma Gun). Fan Game Appearances ''Mega Man Rock Force'' Cut Man appears in Mega Man Rock Force as one of the members of the eponymous Rock Force. He can be a bit gullible, simplistic, and stubborn, but he has a good core and is loyal to Mega Man. Well, nobody is quite certain why he attacked Mega Man during the first evil energy crisis; some assume he was infected by the energy, or just having a really bad day... Despite this unusual event, Cut Man primarily assisted Mega Man when he could, especially during the Ra Moon trials, when Cut Man was one of few robot masters immunized from the corrupting effects of the Ra Moon super computer. Because he is brave and true, Mega Man considers him an important asset to the team. He can be rescued in Circuit Man's stage. Category:Official Robot Masters Category:Mega Man (game) Category:Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge Category:Mega Man 8 Category:Mega Man Powered Up